guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KyrothVyzaltar
Church of the Silver Flame It exists in another setting, as an Eberron cult led by a possessed little girl. Intentional? Craw 09:32, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Most certainly not. Thank you for informing me of this! Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 13:48, 20 February 2007 (CST) Welcome Welcome to Guild wiki! If you need any advice or help, feel free to contact me via my Talk page :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Willing to help w/ user boxes :D! Reason:Bored as hell [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:01, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks for offering, but I'd kinda like to figure it out myself. If you are bored and you have nothing better to do, I'd greatly appreciate it if some1 could place all my charachter's stuff into boxes, such as those on the userpage of User:Link.sea and others.Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 18:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::Those boxes were desgined by Helena, so if you visit her userpage you can copy+paste the code to your page, and fill in specific details for your characters. Lord of all tyria 11:01, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Just to make sure no one thinks I'm an ass for not crediting Helena, I borrowed the templating from Gordon Ecker, who may or may not have borrowed her templating (it's a little hard to tell). Kyroth Vyzaltar 22:22, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Preview Hi, you can use the Show preview next to the Save page to do minimal change, when you are happy with the result you can then save the page. That will make it easier to patrol the recent change for vandal . TY—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:59, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Will do. Thanks. Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 11:01, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 19:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)